


When Everything Goes Wrong

by storiesbeyondthestars



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Lance-centric, Langst, Mentions of Blood, Not Beta Read, Prompt: bound and gagged, an AU of events in S6 where the bad guys win, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbeyondthestars/pseuds/storiesbeyondthestars
Summary: On tumblr, xxashwiixx requestedBound and Gagged with Lance.





	When Everything Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, xxashwiixx requested **Bound and Gagged with Lance**.

A high-pitched buzzing noise was the first thing that Lance noticed as he slowly regained consciousness. It was that sound that sometimes happened after listening to too much music, too loudly. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had listened to any music from home though.

Lance tried to move, only for pain to shoot up his body. His eyes snapped open as he registered the fact that his arms were bound tightly behind him, his legs beneath him. There was a gag shoved into his mouth that he nearly choked on in his panic. What was happening? Did the Galra get them?

No, that wasn’t right. Lotor was on their side. Though there was apparently still Sendak, right? No, that wasn’t right either. They were definitely on the bridge of the castleship.

He looked around, trying to piece together his muddled thoughts. Hunk was a few feet away from him, tied up in a similar fashion, a dark, puffy bruise dotted with blood taking up most of his temple. He wasn’t awake or moving, and panic climbed up Lance’s throat when he realized that he couldn’t even tell if his friend was _breathing_.

Looking around to see if there was something he could use to cut the cords that were wrapped around him, Lance spied Coran, Allura, and some other blonde girl in the same condition he and Hunk were in.

Wait, that was right. She was Altean. Keith had brought her there and she revealed that Lotor was the scum Lance always thought he was. Then—then—

He closed his eyes as the door open and someone came into the room. If they were moving around, they probably meant bad news for Lance. He tried to keep his breathing steady, not letting it hitch as he realized that he knew those voices. They used to be Lotor’s generals.

“Can’t we just torture one of them a little bit?” the biggest one said.

“No,” came another voice sharply. “Stick to the mission. We get the Alteans and go.”

“That’s not fun, but fine,” the third one said. “Oh look, it’s back!”

“Lotor is secure in the ship. He won’t be waking up anytime soon.”

Lance’s eyes snapped open and he felt like he was going to vomit. The rest of the incident clicked in his mind.

Shiro. It was Shiro. He had done this.

 “Go—what did you do to him?” one of the generals sounded alarmed, the one that looked the most human but with blue skin and hair. She sounded a little horrified by something.

“He wouldn’t cooperate, so I took out the threat,” Shiro answered, and Lance dared look in his direction. He couldn’t stop himself from jerking and making a noise when he saw Keith slumped over Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro looked at him, meeting his gaze. He unceremoniously dropped Keith down beside Lance, and he instantly looked him over to see what was hurt, but there was so much blood, and his chest wasn’t rising and falling.

A shadow loomed over him, and Lance looked up as Shiro stared down at him, the generals picking up Coran, Allura, and Romelle behind him, making their way out of the room. Shiro stared at him. “To think, you were right about Lotor. You were onto me too, weren’t you?” He chuckled, and it sent shivers up Lance’s spine. “You might have been able to stop this, but you missed the mark again and again didn’t you?” Shiro straightened up and turned to leave. “Don’t worry, you’ll all be together again soon.” He left, the doors to the bridge sliding behind him.

Lance struggled with his bindings and the gag, but he couldn’t get any of them to loosen or budge, no matter what he did. If he wouldn’t have had his armour on, he probably would have rubbed his skin raw.

Shiro was right. He _had_ known that something was wrong. He had seen it. He had seen that odd thing back on Olkarion when they all used their bayards together. He had known something was wrong, and he just let it go.

This was his fault. He had done this.

Allura. Coran. Romelle. They were being taken to the witch for who knows what .

Pidge. Keith’s mother that he just found. That cool wolf. None of them were there, and he got the feeling that if they could get to them, they would have.

Hunk, on one side of him, who was still breathing but wasn’t moving. Keith, on the other side of him, who had come back to try and help them and was already gone.

This was Lance’s fault. A sob ripped out of his throat, dying on the gag in his mouth.

He had no idea how long he was lying there as the castle started beeping and red lights started flashing around them. All he had managed to do in that time was nudge himself close to Hunk, and then use his bound legs to scoot Keith closer to him.

In between two of his best friends, Lance closed his eyes and waited. He had let everyone down, and there was nothing he could do to save them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing both 'bad things happen bingo' and 'fluff bingo' on tumblr, so I thought I'd post the prompts here too!
> 
> Click here to see my rules for [Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177253571758/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo).
> 
> Click here to see my rules for [Fluff Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177246760368/since-itll-probably-be-a-while-before-i-get).
> 
> If you want to send a prompt, you can do so through my ask on there. My up to date bingo cards are posted with my most recent prompts. I give priority to signed requests over anonymous ones, and if it's a repeat of a prompt, they go down on my list, but I will get to them all.


End file.
